Advance Wars the New Black
by Magic Kirby
Summary: Black hole is sweeping across Omega Land with seemingly no resistance. Jake and Rachel are on the run after their home city gets destroyed in a Black hole attack. The fate of Omega land is looking darker and darker but Rachel intends to change that.


Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own the Advance wars series or any of its characters, it belongs to Nintendo. 

Authors note: This is my first story and its in a relatively unknown series and a hard to write one at that. I will probably not get many readers and all reviews will be greatly appreciated as it will give me motivation to complete this story. Also if any of you have not played the Advance wars games I highly recommend them. This story is based off of the game Advance wars Dual Strike for the Nintendo DS. 

Chapter one: The black tide 

"Come ON" yelled Rachel.

"I'm coming" yelled back Jake.

One of the villagers had seen a fighter plane on the horizon and with the speed that Black Hole had been moving across the continent of Omega land this meant imminent disaster to their makeshift village and all of the other small towns and cities in the area. The entire village was evacuating as quickly as possible.

Most of the people in the village had been through this procedure many times. This particular village was made up of survivors from the other towns and cities that Black Hole had ravaged in their conquest of Omega land. They had stayed ahead of Black hole mostly because of sightings like the one today.

"What are you looking for anyway?" questioned Rachel, walking through the small doorway into the small, thrown together shack that Jake lived in.

"My mp3 player" replied Jake picking it up as soon as he said it.

Rachel shuddered, thinking back to the day that Jake had received it.

It was a chilly September day and Jake and his classmate Rachel were just walking out of a library.

"Thanks for helping Jake" said Rachel.

"No prob" replied Jake, "not everybody knows as much about tactics as I do."

"No I think everybody does" muttered Rachel under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Jake smiling, "I could have sworn you said something about how I beat you last week in the battle simulator"

"Hey that was only because I wasn't paying attention" replied Rachel giving Jake a little shove.

Jake was about to reply back when he herd a loud voice yell "AIR RAID"

Looking over he noticed that it was one of the few Orange star troops positioned in the city in case of a Black hole attack. Then he quickly looked up into the partly cloudy sky and saw a bomber dive out of a cloud.

Jake's mind froze up, thinking only one thing "no no not here too"

The Orange star solder pulled Jake and Rachel off the street and seconds later they heard terribly loud explosions coming from a couple blocks over.

"NO THAT'S MY HOUSE!" yelled Jake getting up and taking a step towards the explosions.

"Get down" said the soldier pulling Jake to the ground. "You guys need to get out of here now, pretty soon the main ground force will of completely surrounded the city and if that happens your better off dead."

The soldier looked at the western entrance to the city, "Too late" he said gravely "they've already surrounded it."

He proceeded to swear, taking out his standard issue AK-47 at the same time. "Black hole is improving" he exclaimed gravely "this isn't good."

"Follow me and keep quiet" said the soldier walking over to the adjacent building "and keep low, you don't want to be hit by a piece of flying metal or a stray bullet"

Jake and Rachel followed the man, crouching down as they walked past the exposed part in the street. Rachel noticed that Jake looked extremely distraught. Rachel had been an orphan for as long as she could remember, people tell her that her parents were in the Orange star army and died in a war in Cosmo land, but Jake and all of his family lived in this city. _Or at least they did live in this city_ she corrected herself bitterly.

At the sound of more bombs exploding Rachel's mind clicked into gear, _They are obviously not going to enter the city as long as the bombing continues but why are they even bombing in the first place? It would make more sense if they kept the city as intact as possible so they can draw as many resources from it as possible._

She voiced her question to the Orange star soldier who quickly replied "That is true that it would be more advantageous to them to keep the city intact but what is a bit of destruction when you look at how much fear it causes. Black hole feeds off of fear and the threat of a bomber appearing at any moment and wiping out everything you ever have known is a lot scarier than tanks rolling into the city giving you a chance to collect your stuff and run."

Rachel pondered this in silence thinking of all the fearful whisperings of Black hole leveling other cities and admitted that it caused considerable fear in a lot of people.

"Another thing Black hole gains by destroying cities in such a manner " continued the soldier "is show how little resistance they are encountering in conquering Omega land."

Rachel frowned on this and just opened her mouth to ask why when Jake voiced her question for her.

"It seems like all the resistance that the four nations have been able to put up has been pretty much ineffective" said Jake.

The soldier grimaced "Marco land has been a hell hole of Black hole uprisings from every edge of the content and the Allied forces can hardly keep up as it is. Then Black hole suddenly appears in such great force in Omega land in just a few months and the Allied forces cant afford to send over any CO's. As a result Black hole has been able to pretty much crush any resistance they find from us soldiers."

"I hate to interrupt such a heartwarming chat" said Rachel "but we have major problems."

"What?" questioned both the Orange star soldier and Jake at the same time.

"The bombing has stopped" exclaimed Rachel simply.

Just as Jake was wondering why this was such bad news the soldier answered his question.

"Crap" swore the soldier "their going to start their land attack any time now, we need to get out of here"

Jake looked around the corner of the building and saw a line of tanks approaching and many more streaming through the entrances to the city. "The entrances are all blocked off" he said.

"Lets go this way then" said the soldier "and take this" he said handing Jake a small pistol.

Jake looked at it and then quickly pocketed it, "lead the way" he exclaimed.

The soldier ran off down the street they were on repositioning his headphones that were around his neck and Jake and Rachel were quick to follow him, looking around for any Black hole troops. Right as they got to the next street they turned down it and ran for a broken down looking house.

"Through this house" said the soldier. They followed him into the house and Jake asked why they were going through the house.

"we need to get to the old guardhouse" said the soldier, "it was built into the wall of the city and has a small door leading out of the city in it."

"And why through this house" Jake asked again.

"It's the fastest way" said the soldier with a small smile.

They exited into the street and quickly entered another house on the other side of it. When they got close to the back door of the house the door was suddenly kicked in and an infantry unit from Black hole strode in. Jake and Rachel instantly froze but the soldier raised his rifle but not quick enough as a shot rang out from the other infantry person and the Orange star soldier collapsed to the ground with blood streaming out of a hole right below his left shoulder.

Jake yelled "NO" and pulled out the pistol that the man had given him and just as the Black hole infantry was turning towards him he pulled a trigger and another gunshot echoed inside the house and the infantry unit collapsed to the ground.

Jake and Rachel ran towards the Orange star soldier. "Are you ok?" asked Rachel as they pulled him up.

"No" said the soldier laughing weakly. "I am going to die of blood loss pretty soon whether I get medical attention or not" he said with a graver voice.

He looked down at his uniform where the blood stain was getting bigger and bigger and lightly touched the bullet hole in his skin.

Jake saw the soldier wince and thought of how much pain he must be in at the moment.

The soldier staggered to his feet holding onto a pillar in the house for support. "Well at least I can still stand" continued the Orange star man. "When I was a boy I always wanted to be a hero and I guess this is my chance" said the soldier. After a few seconds of thought he said "well take this at least" and handed Rachel several keys and a map.

"use the keys to unlock the guardhouse and the map to help you get out of here." Said the soldier. "and take this, I wont be needing it anymore" he said sadly pulling the headphones from around his neck and giving them to Jake along with his mp3 player. "Take these too" he said pressing his dog tags into Jake's hands.

Rachel could see what giving up his dog tags meant to the soldier, as soon as he gave them up his face became more pale and he looked years older. That was the final declaration that the soldier knew he was going to die soon

"No you have to come with us" exclaimed Jake looking at the soldier's increasingly more bloodstained uniform.

"I already told you" said the soldier "Im going to die regardless of what I do."

With that he yelled "get going" to Jake and Rachel and stumbled through the door and out onto the street. A few seconds later they heard a few bursts of gunfire and the sound of cannons going off. All was silent for a second and then there was a long burst of gunfire followed by a few explosions.

Jake looked out the window, the soldier lay dead on the street and a bit further down the street lay about ten Black hole soldiers surrounded by numerous tanks and recon units that were driving forward.

"We have to go NOW" yelled Rachel grabbing Jake and pulling him towards the other door.

"No! I have to see if everybody's all right." Said Jake with a desperate voice.

"Jake" said Rachel with a quiet voice "your family's dead"

With that Rachel pulled Jake away from the window trying not to look at the dead soldier on the street or the tears streaming down Jake's face.

Just then a small punch on her arm and a voice exclaiming "I got all of my stuff Rachel" brought her out of her thoughts.

"What were you thinking about" asked Jake noticing the faraway expression that was on Rachel's face.

"The day that our city was destroyed" replied Rachel looking slightly crestfallen.

"We were lucky to get out weren't we" asked Jake looking equally sad.

"Yeah, we were the only ones that did" she said with a frown.

"I guess were living on borrowed time then" said Jake grimly, "lets see how much more we can borrow" he said with a small smile walking out of the door of the small shack.

Rachel smiled, Jake had smiled so little since their city had been destroyed and it was a nice change.

"Where are the others?" asked Jake

"They are taking their time getting ready" said Rachel with another frown.

"Don't they understand that time is everything?" asked Jake.

"Apparently not" replied Rachel. "Well come on we can get a head start then."

"Sounds good to me" laughed Jake and they headed off towards the small mountain range that was to the west of their makeshift village.

When they got to the base of it Jake turned around and looked back at their village. "Nobody's left yet" said Jake with concern.

At the sound of jet engines both Jake and Rachel looked up.

"Bomber!" yelled Jake.

The Bomber went into a dive and opened its cargo bay. 12 seconds later huge explosions hit the village as Rachel and Jake threw themselves to the dirt. When they looked up not a single house was recognizable among the rubble.

"NO" exclaimed Rachel. _Why do we always have to be alone in this world?_

Jake was having similar thoughts, _everything I ever get is always taken away, what is the point in even trying? _Looking over to Rachel he thought with a smile _well I guess not everything is taken away._

"Don't go back there" yelled Jake grabbing on to the back of Rachel's shirt. "The plane is making another pass."

And sure enough Rachel looked up and saw that the bomber just dropped more bombs. As more explosions rocked the location where the village once stood Rachel and Jake got up and started running up the mountain.

When Rachel looked back she groaned and exclaimed "oh crap more bad news!"

"What now" replied Jake.

"The ground force is already here" said Rachel and sure enough when Jake looked he saw tanks and recon advancing towards the destroyed village with a few artillery behind them.

"I'm not sure we got away after all" said Jake gravely looking at all of Black holes forces quickly advancing on them. 

Authors note: Let me say again please review, it will help me write :)


End file.
